1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a distance between eye tissues which measures a distance between tissues of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
An apparatus for measuring a distance between eye tissues projects measurement light toward an examinee's eye and detects the reflected light with a light receiving device as interference light to measure an axial distance between eye tissues (e.g., ocular axial length, anterior chamber depth) (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
Documents that describe the related art are listed below.    Patent Document 1: JP 2002-531205 A (PCT)    Patent Document 2: JP 2005-160694 A
However, in the case of measuring a severe cataract eye with the conventional apparatus, little light has been returned from a fundus. This has caused insufficient obtainment of an S/N ratio of an interference signal, thus making distance measurement difficult.